Figure 8
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Matt Hardy statement after being released from the wwe along with a few words towards Edge aka Adam Copeland and Lita aka Amy Dumas. read the fic to understand more.


Title: Song Fic: Figure 8 (1/1)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves. The Song "Figure 8"  
is owned by Trust Company. The Quotes/Statements are owned by Matt Hardy. I  
own nothing, nothing at all.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

**_See that face from across the room  
And I can feel you're nothing  
Show your fear its not hard to see  
Intentions pale its blinding_**

Edge and Lita were then shown walking towards the ring and MATT HARDY came out of nowhere and shoved Edge into a sliding door and hammered away at him as Lita screamed to stop. Matt ran for it as Johnny Ace and some referees went to get him!

Matt Hardy jumps Edge and they go at it with tons of security breaking it up! Hardy went back through the crowd and grabbed the mic and called Adam a bastard, and Lita a whore, and said he's going to make their lives miserable and kick their ass! He said he's going to Ring of Honor, RoH, and then a ton of cops came down and handcuffed him and the fans were going NUTS for Hardy. They took him to the back and the fans chanted HARDY as he screamed that WWE can kiss his ass!

_**(Stop) stop from the place ive been  
No good for the shape im in  
Im slow to the race you win  
You wanna take me out  
(Stop) stop with your face off in  
My space and the wicked descend  
No taste for the place im in  
You need to stop**_

If you guys are ready for a ride, jump the fuck on. Matt Hardy promised you all fireworks, so I hope I didn't disappoint. As of July 11th, 2005, my personal Independence Day, the Movement has begun-- and the Movement's purpose is two-fold. Purpose one--To never let anyone control what Matt Hardy says and does and thinks. Purpose two--To make Adam Copeland, Amy Dumas, and the WWE regret what they did to me, what they did to us. It's time for Matt Hardy to stand up for all the MFer's that have been chanting "We Want Matt", and "You Screwed Matt". Although you may not know this--you guys, the MFers, started the Movement months ago. I can now finally join the Movement because I am no longer controlled by the WWE. The McMahons, the Johnny Aces, and all of the WWE management can kiss my ass. I did what I did tonight because for me to live with myself, Adam "Feces" Copeland must pay. I'm not going to let the WWE forget that they fucked up when they released me instead of that scumbag home-wrecker. And Amy Dumas, you know what's it's like to have me as your closest ally--but you're gonna hate to see what it's like to have me as your worst enemy bitch. Even though I didn't slash your tires FCF, slashed tires are going to be the least of your problems--Bank on it. A little message to the whore, the feces, and the horseshit "family" that is the WWE--Matt Hardy is like cancer, I don't go away and you won't find a cure. I thank EVERYONE that has supported me through thick and thin--I promise I will always be there for my MFers. I love you guys--and as I always say, without you, there is no me. I am going to turn a hugely negative situation into something that will benefit us. If you don't want to be able to predict what happens next, you're all in for a treat.

**_Chorus:  
I am all you need to know  
And im everywhere you go  
No one can save you now  
When it all comes around  
I am everything you see  
And im what you'll never be  
No one can save you now  
When it all comes around_**

Todd Grisham is backstage with Edge and Lita. Todd asked him his thoughts about the cage match later tonight. Edge said that he will be locked in a cage with a psychotic monster, but there is one positive. He said the cage will keep the little psychotic losers out. Todd doesn't know he's talking about? The man he isn't meant to talk about. The man who called into Byte This and harassed Lita. Edge said their lives have been commented on by a bunch of geeks over the Internet, and said the whole situation is bullshit.

The music of Edge then hit, as he made his way down with Lita. Before Edge could get in the ring, Matt Hardy came out of the crowd and attacked him. Security pinned him down as the fans chanted "Hardy". Edge mouthed off at him, telling him to go back to the Indies. Matt tried to get away from the security, as Edge called him a piece of shit. Matt ran off through the crowd as security followed him.

_**Show your face and stare at me  
And i can feel you glaring  
Showing up and preparing me  
You're the one I'll bury**_

_**Stop from the place ive been  
No good for the shape im in  
Im slow to the race you win  
You wanna take me out  
Stop with your face off in my space and the wicked descend  
No taste for the place im in  
You need to stop**_

Matt Hardy then jumped Edge out of nowhere as security and agents made their way down and broke it up. The security held Hardy.

**_Chorus_**

**_Take you down  
Leave you falling  
Faceless hurt and leave you down_**

Edge said he left one breath in his body, and tonight he takes it away. Edge said tonight, it will be the burial site of Matt Hardy's wrestling career.

Matt Hardy is shown in the hallway, getting psyched for the match. Lita then comes in, acting whorey. She said she spent a real long time warming Edge up, and she thought he should know. Lita asks him how if feels to know that he will never, ever, experience her again. By now she took off her jacket, and called him pathetic. She said as far as she is concerned, he can go to hell. Matt Hardy starred at her, and said he is going to hell, but he isn't going alone, he's taking Edge with him!

Street Fight  
Referee: Jack Doan  
Edge vs. Matt Hardy

The music of Edge hit in the arena as he made his way to the ring with Lita, ready for his street fight with Matt Hardy.

The start:

They locked up and traded punches in the corner, with Hardy winning out. Hardy hammered away at Edge and went to the outside. Hardy tossed Edge into the crowd and followed him over and traded more right hands. They fought back to ringside, and Hardy hit a double axe handle off the guard rail onto Edge. Hardy went under the ring and pulled out a trash can lid and whacked Edge in the head with it. Hardy then pulled out a ladder and slid it into the ring, but Edge hit a baseball slide, sending the ladder into Matt's ribs as we went to commercial.

Mid-match notes:

Back on RAW and Hardy is hammering away at Edge with right hands. During the break, Edge went to crush Hardy in the ring post with the ladder but Hardy moved. Hardy also hit a superplex during the break. Back to live action as Edge fights back and went for a spear through the ropes but Hardy nailed him with the trash can lid. Hardy sent Edge into the ladder in the corner, and then splashed him into it. Hardy ascended the ladder and then Edge started to climb it and Hardy knocked Edge down with right hands and then Hardy hit his leg drop from the top of the ladder!

Hardy covered but Edge kicked up at two and half. Hardy went to the outside and grabbed a chair, and brought it into the ring and went to nail Edge, but Edge nailed him with a Kendo Stick, once in the mid section and once in the head. Edge slammed Hardy into the chair on the mat and then went outside and looked under the ring and pulled out another chair. Edge went for the con-chair-to but Hardy tripped him. Edge hit a flapjack on Hardy into the ladder which was standing in the corner. Edge went out again and grabbed the trash can lid, and nailed Hardy in the head with it repeatedly.

Edge nailed Hardy some more in the head with the trash can, as the referee checked on Hardy. Edge hit some stiff right hands on Hardy, right in the head and the referee checked on him again. Edge kicked Hardy square in the face, and Hardy was out. The referee went to call the match, but Hardy grabbed him and begged him not to. Edge pulled Hardy to the outside and put Hardy's head between the steps and the apron, and went to kick his head off but Hardy moved his head in time. Edge went for a DDT on the steps, but Hardy fought back and hit a DDT on the steps of his own!

Hardy rammed Edge's head into the steps again, and then grabbed a steel chair. Hardy went to nail Edge, but Lita hit him with the briefcase in the back. Hardy went after her, but Edge attacked him from behind. Hardy came back with right hands and then Edge hammered Hardy some more. Hardy sent Edge back into the ring and then grabbed the ladder and charged at Edge with it. Hardy then laid it on the mat, and pulled Edge on top of it before heading up top. Hardy came off with a moonsault but Edge moved, and Hardy crashed into the ladder!

Hardy is busted again, I only just noticed, so it could have happened earlier in the match. Back on the outside, and Edge hammered away at Hardy, and then got a trash can and nailed Matt in the back with it. Edge hammered Hardy in the head with the trash can as Lita looked on in approval. Hardy is swinging wildly, and neither can stand well. Edge and Hardy fought up the aisle and then Hardy tossed Edge into the RAW set. Hardy stared at Lita and went after her, and grabbed her by the hair. Hardy went to powebomb her off the stage, but Edge got him from behind and then went to slam Hardy off the stage! Hardy blocked and then Edge raked him in the eyes.

The Finish:

Hardy went for the Twist of Fate but Edge blocked. Edge went for the spear but Hardy side stepped. Hardy then hit the Side Effect off the stage and they both went crashing through the table, into electrical wires and there were explosions and stuff. The referee called for the power to be turned off as both men are down and out. EMT's made their way down and Coach and King went down to check on them. EMT's put a neck brace on Hardy, and he looks a mess. They pulled Hardy out of there, and Bischoff is out there too as we went to commercial.

Winner - No Contest

Back on RAW:

We are back live, and the EMT's are still working on Hardy and Edge. Both have neck braces on and Edge looks scared to death about his neck. We are now in the back as they scooted Hardy to the ambulance, and then Edge was scooted backstage. Ross and Lawler were acting all somber, selling the situation as if it was pretty bad. We went to commercial again.

**_FALL!   
Break you now  
Leave you falling  
Faceless hurt and take you down  
Wanna take you down!_**

**_Chorus_**

**_(round, round, round, round, round, round...)_**

The End!

Loved It/Hated It

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions


End file.
